


13 Saques

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Funny, One Shot, Portuguese, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O treino do dia 13 de julho seria mais uma noite normal para Kageyama, no entanto Hinata e sua estúpida lenda urbana pensavam diferente.
Kudos: 1





	13 Saques

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Era só um treino noturno, mas Kageyama era orgulhoso o bastante para saber que aquele seria um saque perfeito. A bola estava em sua mão, era só jogar para cima e então…

— Kageyama, não! — A voz estridente e assustada veio do seu lado, entretanto não foi só ela. Um monte de cabelos alaranjados, braços, pernas, tudo isso o empurrou ao chão liso da quadra. — Ufa, ainda bem que consegui parar você!

Ele tentou, ele realmente tentou, mas a irritação subia-lhe à cabeça como um elevador em chamas descontrolado. Hinata em cima dele, por outro lado, sorria satisfeito, como se não estivesse a ponto de ser vítima de um homicídio por ter atrapalhado seu saque.

— Por. Que. Você. Fez. Isso. — disse Kageyama entre os dentes sem se importar se aquilo parecia-se com uma pergunta ou não.

— Porque era o décimo terceiro saque da noite — respondeu Hinata quase num sussurro. — Sabe que dia é hoje, Kageyama?

Sim, ele sabia, aquele era o dia em que ele finalmente se livraria daquele nanico de uma vez por todas. Porém, se o fizesse, não poderia jogar e logo agora que eles haviam finalmente combinado suas jogadas, não era uma boa ideia. Kageyama relevou, respirou fundo e, por mais que não quisesse, teve de questionar:

— Que dia é hoje e que história é essa de décimo terceiro saque da noite?

— Oh, foi algo que Tanaka me contou. — Hinata se levantou, os olhos estranhamente brilhando e o corpo encolhendo como se estivesse com frio. — Hoje é dia treze de julho e sabe o que aconteceu nessa mesma data há cinquenta anos?

— Já disse que n…

— Aconteceu o seguinte! — exclamou Hinata. — Havia um grande jogador de vôlei, o melhor atacante que o Karasuno já teve, dizem que ele tinha dois metros e meio de altura. — Por um momento o baixinho se perdeu nos devaneios, Kageyama deduziu que ele estava pensando em como seria sua vida se ele tivesse aquela tão almejada altura. — E então, no dia treze de julho, durante um jogo importantíssimo, era a vez desse jogador de tamanho e agilidade impressionantes sacar, o décimo terceiro saque da noite… e ele jamais teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo, pois morreu no mesmo instante.

— Morreu como? Morreu de quê?

— Só morreu, sabe… _morto-morto._

— E foi só isso? — indagou Kageyama incrédulo pelo tempo que perdera ouvindo tantas besteiras. — O que essa história estúpida tem a ver com o meu… digo, o nosso treino?

— Ficou maluco? Não percebe? Não se pode sacar a bola treze vezes na noite do dia treze de julho, caso contrário o fantasma do grande jogador aparecerá e nos amaldiçoará e então… todas as vezes que tivermos um jogo no dia treze de julho seremos derrotados.

— E iremos vencer com menos de treze saques nesses dias? Já que não podemos sacar a bola treze vezes…

— Ah, eu não pensei nisso.

— É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi — desdenhou Kageyama ainda irritado. — Tanaka só contou essa história a você para curtir com a sua cara. Agora, vá para o outro lado da rede, você precisa praticar isso mais do que eu.

— Mas, Kageyama…

— Não vai acontecer nada, quer ver só?

O antigo Rei da Quadra preparou-se para sacar, jogou a bola para o alto — se divertindo com o acesso de nervosismo de Hinata próximo a ele — e, quando ela _quase_ voltou a tocar sua mão, as luzes se apagaram deixando o recinto na mais absoluta escuridão.

— É a maldição! É a maldição! — Hinata começou a gritar se agarrando em Kageyama que, não poderia negar a si mesmo, estava um tanto perturbado pela súbita queda de energia. — É ele, o fantasma do jogador de dois metros e meio!

— Não existe essa coisa de fantasma, é só um problema na…

O costumeiro barulho metálico da porta da quadra fez-se presente e isso só poderia significar uma coisa: alguém estava entrando… _ou saindo._

— Quem está aí? — perguntou o mais alto.

— Eu não consigo ver nada! — reclamou Hinata tremendo.

— É, mas conseguiu pisar três vezes no meu pé, então é melhor se preocupar com a _minha_ maldição! Quem está aí? — tornou a indagar Kageyama já perdendo a paciência. — Seja quem for, é essa a sua ideia de diversão? Assustar nanicos de um metro e meio?

— E Reis da Quadra que ainda são imensamente arrogantes? 

— É sim — respondeu uma voz seguida do acendimento de uma lanterna de luz azulada. Óculos, expressão de desdém, cabelos loiros, era só o Tsukishima. — Já chega, Yamaguchi, pode acender as luzes!

E assim foi feito.

— Você estava certo, Hinata, existe mesmo uma assombração — falou Kageyama no que o intruso emitiu uma forçada gargalhada. — E sabe algo infalível que podemos usar contra elas?

— O que? — Hinata questionou curioso.

— Treze boladas na cara feia de cada uma delas.

— Eu não sabia que o Rei era capaz de submeter-se à tamanha infantil... — Tsukishima não pôde terminar de falar, pois uma bola de vôlei havia ido de encontro à sua boca.

Kageyama nunca havia se sentido tão satisfeito, foi, na falta de outras expressões, magicamente _'desestressante'_. E só ficou melhor quando Hinata juntou-se a ele e ambos começaram a atacar aqueles _intrusos_ — especialmente Tsukishima — com fervor.

— Essa é a nossa _maldição,_ idiotas! — gritou Hinata assim que tudo terminou. — Sabe, Kageyama, me sinto um idiota por ter ficado com medo, a bola não chegou a tocar na sua mão, então tecnicamente a décima terceira sacada não se completou, não é?

— Bem, então é melhor trabalharmos nisso, ainda temos um longo treino pela frente.

— Espere, Kageyama, você não está pensando em fazer mesmo isso, certo?

— Não me diga que ainda acredita nessa bobagem?

— E se esperarmos até meia-noite? Aí vai ser dia catorze de julho e não haverá mais problemas ou maldições…

— Ainda são oito e meia — disse Kageyama pegando uma bola que há pouco tempo acertara em cheio o nariz de Tsukishima. — Eu vou fazer isso, quer você queira ou não! Não tente me empurrar dessa vez ou será o próximo a levar uma bola de vôlei na cara! Eu vou acabar logo com isso, esse será o décimo terceiro saque e no décimo quarto quero que você vá para o outro lado da rede.

— Espere, Kageyama! Kageyama! — Hinata insistiu em vão.

Seria um saque perfeito, a bola foi ao alto e em seguida caía em direção às suas mãos. Estava quase lá, Kageyama conseguia visualizar o movimento em câmera lenta…

…e as luzes se apagaram de novo.

Era só alguém da escola dizendo que eles não deveriam estar ali àquela hora e, por um momento, Kageyama realmente desejou que fosse o tão temido fantasma do jogador de dois metros e meio, pois ao menos isso significaria que seu saque perfeito tinha sido concluído.


End file.
